lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Find the second contact
|imagedesc= The third Storyline task from Sidorovich. |image= Char_sid.png |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Camp elimination Item retrieval |givenby= Sidorovich |target= Wolf Petruha Old Factory |reward= (Wolf) * x4 Medkits * x2 Bandages * x1 Antirad * x1 Mineral water. (Sidorovich) * x3 Tourist's Delight * x2 Canned Corn * x2 Bandages * x1 Medkit |cons= Rank increase: +2 Reputation increase: +10 Relation increase: Loners +100 |time= Indefinite }} is a storyline task that is assigned in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *This is a five part mission involving both a "camp elimination" and an "item retrieval". *The mission updates as each sub-task is completed. # Talk to Wolf # Join the assault group # Assault the Bandits and find the contact # Speak with Wolf # Return to Sidorovich Talk to Wolf *The objective is marked on the player's mini-map. * Wolf, the village leader is located in a small underground room, to the right of the destroyed white brick building just outside of Sidorovich's bunker. *Head down the stairs and talk with him at the bottom. *He will tell the player the local factory needs purging of Bandits and could use some help with the group assault. Join the assault group *The objective is marked on the player's mini-map. * Head up to the road just east of the Rookie Village and head north up the map. *A small distance away underneath the road lies the Road Tunnel where Petruha and the assault group are waiting for the player's presence. *Two choices are then given after the initial dialogue with Petruha: # Yes, round up your men. # No, we'd make to much noise, I'll go in alone. * If the player picks the first choice, they will assault the Old Factory with Petruha and the three other Loners. * If the player chooses the second, then naturally the player will have to assault the factory on their own, losing a valuable group of allies. *Iregardless, the player will next have to move up to the Old Factory to begin the assault. *There are no bonus points or other rewards for choosing the second option. Assault the Bandits and find the contact *The objective is marked on the player's mini-map. * Head out the east exit of the Road Tunnel and head up the hill, past another swamp area to the Old Factory. *When the player reaches a set of bushes just up the hill, a small cut-scene will trigger of one of the Bandits talking to MadDog about an item they have procured. * Once the cut-scene ends, the two will disappear and the player will be left to take out the remaining five or six Bandits around the factory (with or without the help of the assault group) * After the Bandits have been taken care of, proceed up to the second floor of the main building. In the middle of the room, underneath a Vine anomaly is the body of the dead Stalker, his PDA and the unusable Night Star artifact he was carrying for Sidorovich. Speak to Wolf * Before returning to Sidorovich, Wolf will want to have a quick word with the player (and also give them one half of the mission reward) Speak with him to receive the reward. Return to Sidorovich * Head down to Sidorovich's bunker again, hand over the dead stalker's PDA and Night Star artifact to receive the second half of the mission reward. Notes *The mission provides the player with the opportunity to loot the Bandits for improved weaponry and other loot for resale. Trivia *The probabilities for stash locations to be obtained from the bodies remains low at this stage of the game, due to the fact that the player has not achieved many "kills". Gallery FindSecondContact0.jpg|Mission briefing. FindSecondContact1.jpg|Detailed task information. FindSecondContact2.jpg|Mission briefing from Wolf. FindSecondContact3.jpg|Mission briefing from Petruha secondcontact.jpg|Second contact Category:Main Mission Tasks